1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar energy collecting apparatus, more specifically to a device and method using a plurality of photovoltaic covered cylinders being rotatably exposed to the light source.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
This invention relates to a solar energy power conversion and collection system. Current solar power conversion systems utilising light concentration or amplification devices such as a magnifying lens, mirrors and the like. The light is focus upon a photovoltaic material. One of the limitations of this configuration is a constraint cause by the properties of the photovoltaic material. The material degrades when subjected to elevated temperatures.
Solar energy concentration devices are known, such as presented in the teachings of Hoffman, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,813), Johnson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,656), and Rabinowitz (U.S. Pat. No. 7,133,183). Hoffman teaches a series of reflecting walls for concentrating solar energy onto a photovoltaic surface. Johnson teaches a similar concept in a different configuration.